


Mating games Bonus Drabbles

by Arabwel



Series: My Mating Games Shenanigans [7]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Out of context DnD quotes, Sleepovers, bavarian fire drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for the Mating Games 2014 Bonus Challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonus Challenge 1: The Sheriff's Bonus Challenge (Chris/Peter)

**Author's Note:**

> TEAM ALPHA <3

John sighed. "Please tell me you're joking."

Chris Argent's face was grim. "I'm afraid not, Sheriff. Werewolves go into heat. Including the male ones. That is why you've received more than a few... noise complaints."

Before Argent could elaborate, the door to John's office swung open and Peter Hale draped himself against the doorjamb, stretching the skin-tight jeans and v-neck over his body even more obscenely than usual. "Christopher... why are you taking so long?"

John sighed at the look of utter panic that accompanied Argent's furious blush. 

This was going to be a _long_ week.


	2. Bonus Challenge 2: The Sleepover Challenge (Chris/Peter/Lydia)

"Don't your parents care?" Allison had asked her, once.

Lydia scoffed at the mere idea. "They would need to notice, first. I could have the entire pack, your dad and Peter included, for a sleepover without a hitch."

She hadn't actually expected to have to test that theory. But here she was post-battle, organizing guest rooms and couches for variety of werewolves and werecoyotes, foxes, hunters and sparks with her usual efficiency. It was surprisingly easy, with the number of people willing to double - and triple - up. But because she was Lydia Martin she made a production of it, barking instructions for blankets and sheets and bathroom assignments like it was a military operation.

Afterwards, when she was curled up in her bed sandwiched between Peter and Chris, they complimented her on her Bavarian fire drill.

Lydia smiled. "Just wait till breakfast."


	3. BONUS CHALLENGE 3: OUT OF CONTEXT D&D QUOTES (Stiles/Peter)

"What do you mean we can't kill it here? We've got it trapped!"

"It's hallowed ground," the _you uneducated imbecile_ was implied in Peter's voice, "It will only come back stronger."

Stiles shook his head.[ "What's hallowed ground even mean, dude? Can we unhallow it? That's gotta be on wikihow."](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/84273010152/whats-hallowed-ground-even-mean-dude-can-we)

Peter eyed Stiles up and down. "Oh, I am sure we can find a way to desecrate the area."

Stiles swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry. "Oh.


	4. Bonus Challenge 4: Crossovers/Fusions (no pairing)

The Hale fire is a mess, and it looks like it will be ruled accidental no matter what niggling doubts Deputy Stilinski has.

He hesitates long and hard before he picks up the phone, dialing up an old buddy from the Army days. The darker ones.

" _Spencer_ ," the gruff voice instantly answers.

"Elliot, it's me, Stilinski." He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "There's something happening here I think might be a job for you and your..,. associates."

Laura Hale wakes to the scent of an unfamiliar wolf. For a moment she panics, tightening her hold of her sleeping little brother - but he's out cold, their vigil outside Uncle Peter's hospital room having finally worn him out. She's terrified that this is it, that another pack has come claim the Hale lands and all that stands before is her - a new alpha still howling with the loss of her pack. She stands up, shaking Derek awake.

Before she can shake Derek awake and tell him to run, the wolf rounds the corner and she notes with surprise he is not alone - he is surrounded by humans, including one of the Deputies. the one with the kind eyes and the sick wife, the scent of loss and whiskey hanging on him achingly familiar. There is only one wolf, the man who's shorter than she is in her heels, but who carries himself with the lithe grace of a fighter. But he's not carrying himself like an alpha, no, he's deferring to the older man with the ridiculous hat and the stench of alcohol clinging to him stronger than it is with Stilinski.

It's the deputy who speaks. "Miss Hale? I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. I believe they can help you."

"My name is Nathan Ford. My associates and I, we provide... Leverage."


	5. Bonus challenge 5: Recipes! (Chris/Victoria)

Clearing out the kitchen was the hardest part. It had always been Victoria's domain, more so than the rest of the house.

When Chris found the yellowed notebook, he blinked back tears.

It was nothing as fancy as Gerard's book of recipes; but it had been his mother's. Containing all the hearty homemade meals that had not met with Gerard's approval, were too foreign or too rustic.

It had been only half full when his mother passed away. He ran his fingers over the page where the handwriting changed, from his mother's delicate copperplate to Victoria's strong cursive.

_"Double chocolate chip cookies, makes 28"_


	6. Bonus Challenge 6: Meet Cutes!  (Chris/Peter)

"I am going to assign your partners. First, Stilinski and Delgado, Othello. Martin and Jenkins, Merchant of Venice..."

The teacher droned on and Peter tuned him out, confident he'd pick up whoever his partner and whatever their play no matter how much attention he paid to the upcoming game rather than the class.

"And last but not the least, Argent and Hale. You've got Romeo and Juliet."

Peter started but thanks to his natural grace he did not in fact fall off the chair he'd tipped back when his head whipped around to meet Christopher Argent's wary blue eyes.

Well, fuck.


End file.
